Matrix
A later creation by Zero during its imprisonment, Matrix was designed to be the new locus of the machine mind and manage the Drones so that Zero would be free to use his great power in battle. Matrix was given the form of a lithe female. Her "hair" is a mess of cables and wires which connect to her throne and serve as a hardline into the central computer. As the new voice of the collective, she serves to inform Zero of the status of the drone army and it is through her that he commands it. Initially she displays no initiative of her own, faithfully following any orders given to her by Zero to pass along to the Drones. When Zero is defeated by the Magnificent 7, Matrix tears out his power source and absorbs it to upgrade herself, gaining the red lumindisks across her body and vastly increasing her combat capabilities. In this form she is several times more powerful than Zero had been. 'Powers and Abilities' After tearing the Infinite Engine out of Zero and taking it into herself, Matrix manages to fuse Zero's power with hers. The Infinite Engine supplies her with limitless energy, effectively preventing her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augmenting her power enough to make her a formidable opponent. Because her power is generated by this engine instead of Aura, Matrix cannot be detected by an Aura signatures. Plasma Buster: '''Matrix is able to shoot bolts of plasma energy from her hands. She is also able to continually charge these bolts to increase their power. '''Eye Lasers: Matrix can project deadly lasers from her eyes. Forcefield: An impenetrable shield Matrix places around herself to protect her from attacks. It can be expanded to push away enemies. Positron Cannon: Matrix has a positron cannon fired from the diamond on her forehead. The Positron Cannon is extremely powerful and at full charge is said to be able to destroy a planet. 'Ultimate' Giga Buster: A full release of the power of the Infinite Engine. 'Other Abilities' Superhuman Strength: After upgrading herself, Matrix becomes incredibly strong and can lift at least 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Matrix possesses greater speed than even the Captains of SENTINEL. Superhuman Durability: Like Zero, Matrix's outer shell is usually composed of a nigh indestructible alloy, rendering it almost totally impervious to damage; however, her internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily damaged. She is able to withstand concussive blasts and heat of a 100 megaton atomic bomb. Flight: '''Matrix is able to project an anti-gravity field that allows her to fly. '''Auto-repair: Any injury Matrix might suffer is instantly detected and repaired, and whatever flaws in his design that allowed the injury are corrected; thus, she cannot be harmed in the same way twice and become extremely stronger than before. Accel: The robot equivalent to Cutting, Accel gives Matrix the ability to engage in high speed combat . 'Drones' Like Zero before her, Matrix is in command of a seemingly inexaustible army of Drones. The Drones are greatly feared by many races throughout the Universe for their unrelenting advance. Each Drone has its actions directed by Matrix herself, and she is able to see and speak through them. Originally, controlling the drones required at least partial attention by Zero. It was by dividing its attention between directing the actions of the Drones and dealing with them that the Watchers were able to initially overcome Zero and emerge victorious. In order to prevent that from happening again, Matrix was created as the new director of the various Drones. Type 1 Drone The best known of Zero's forces, Type 1's are humanoid in shape and roughly 6' in height. They have metalic bodies. The are very strong and fast and are able to fly. For ranged attacks they have plasma cannons on their forearms which unleash devastating blasts. Despite this, they are slightly less powerful than a rank and file SENTINEL. Type 2 Drone Type 2 Drones are tank versions of the Type 1's, being far larger, more heavily armored and with greater fire power. In contrast with the humanoid forms of the Type 1's, the Type 2's are hulking monsters. In place of hands they have giant tri-dactyl claws with plasma cannons in the center. 'Trivia' - Matrix was created out of Zero's original Computer Core and she is plugged directly into it so she can direct the Drones. - When first met Hefe immediately detects that Matrix deeply resents Zero and wants rid of him. However, her desires are not benign and she actually believes she could do a better job of eradicating organics. Category:Characters Category:Robots